


После пьянки

by I_am_Horomi_from_Russia



Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [3]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia/pseuds/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia
Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818493





	После пьянки

**Плати_налоги** : ребят, где Крым  
**Зеленский вернулся в беседу**  
**Зеленский** : ситуация балдеж  
**Зеленский** : просыпаюсь утром  
**Зеленский** : А КРЫМ К УКРАИНЕ ВЕРНУЛСЯ  
**Плати_налоги** : адай  
**Зеленский пригласил Нэвэльного в беседу**  
**Нэвэльный** : а на какие деньги вы пьянствовали?  
**ДонДжо** : может мне кто-нибудь объяснить, что я делаю в Саратове?  
**Др_story** : такой же вопрос, но относительно Северодвинска  
**БасковН** : зараза!  
**Ирин_очка поменяла ник на Шальная_Emp**  
**Шальная_Emp** : я требую продолжения банкета  
**Гитлер** : поехали лучше на Париж  
**Плати_налоги** : правильно говорить «в Париж»  
**Гитлер** : почему?  
**Зеленский** : ну смотри  
**Зеленский** : еду в Берлин  
**Зеленский** : еду на Берлин  
**Зеленский** : чувствуешт разницу?  
**Гитлер** : ja, ja, natürlich.  
**Нэвэльный добавил Пина в беседу**  
**Пин** : oh mein Gott  
**Гитлер** : mein lieber!  
**Пин** : Was ist das?   
**ДонДжо** : раз мы в России давайте говорить по-русски  
**ДонДжо** : все равно автор не знает немецкий  
**ДонДжо добавил Порнольва в беседу**  
**Порнолев** : Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
**Порнолев** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
**Гитлер** : так поехали в Париж  
**Порнолев** : нет  
**Гитлер** : порнольва ответ  
**Плати_налоги добавил Дим_on в беседу**  
**Плати_налоги добавил Соловьёва в беседу**  
**Нэвэльный** : он вам не Димон  
**Соловьев** : тебе кто право голоса дал?  
**Нэвэльный** : а ты кремлевский ковер  
**Др_story** : в нашей сегодняшней истории обычный ковер стал причиной жестокого убийства  
**Соловьев** : мы просто проигнорируем то, что он украл мою фразу?  
**Нэвэльный** : будешь плохо себя вести и я добавлю сюда Поперечного  
**Соловьев** : у нас тут и без него геев с избытком  
**Нэвэльный** : Дмитрий Анатольевич, а Вы чего молчите?  
**Дим_on** : вся эта беседа какой-то компот  
**Нэвэльный** : кря кря  
**Дим_on** : денег хочешь?  
**Нэвэльный** : хочу👀  
**Дим_on** : а их нет  
**Дим_on** : но ты держись  
**Дим_on** : тебе всего хорошего  
**Нэвэльный** : а если я возбужу на Вас уголовное дело?)  
**Дим_on** : навозбужать можно что угодно  
**Нэвэльный** : может обсудим это при личной встрече?))  
**Др_story** : вот это мы удачно зашли


End file.
